


[Podfic] Compromise by lexigent

by fire_juggler



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: I wanted this to be prose, but it insisted it was poetry. This is what happens when James and Davy from Third Star crash with Girlyman and Mumford and Sons in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Compromise by lexigent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230807) by [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent). 



> Recorded for the "Poetry" square in Podfic_Bingo. Many thanks to lexigent for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic. And many shaken fists to lexigent for making me think that I wanted to re-watch Third Star (all the tears... ALL OF THEM)

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/compromise.mp3)

## Length:

00:01:58 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/compromise-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 2.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/compromise-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
